Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. She fought Spider-Man from Marvel Comics ''in an episode of ''One Minute Melee. She also appeared in the 65th episode of DBX where she fought against Ragna the Bloodedge from the BlazBlue series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aera Colthearts vs Ruby Rose (Completed) * Agent Carolina vs Ruby Rose (BakaLord) * Ruby Rose vs. Akame (By GalacticAttorney) * Alexander Nikolaevich Hell vs Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Alisa Amiella vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs Alpha (By Goldmaster1337) * Ruby Rose vs Alucard (Hellsing) (Completed by Paladinporter) * Amy Rose vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki (Completed by DanganPersona) * Ruby Rose vs. B.B. Hood (By Palantian and WarpStar930) * Ruby Rose VS. Bête Noire (Completed) * Ruby Rose vs Bigby Wolf * Ruby Rose vs Black★Rock Shooter (Abandoned) * Boba Fett vs Ruby Rose (Completed) * Boom Sonic vs Ruby Rose (by MacMar02) * Ruby Rose vs Caboose * Ruby Rose vs Captain America (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs. Carnage * Ruby Rose vs Cole (By ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot) * Dale Gribble vs. Ruby Rose (Completed by KappaDash) * Ruby Rose VS Deadpool (Completed) * Ruby Rose vs Deathstroke (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs. Dragonslayer Ornstein (Abandoned) * Dust vs Ruby Rose (Completed) * Eden vs. Ruby Rose (Completed by AgentHoxton) * Ruby Rose vs. Eren Jaeger (By GalacticAttorney) * Ruby Rose vs Fate Testarossa * Ruby Rose vs The Flash * Garchomp VS Ruby Rose (Completed by LakuitaBro01.2) * Gogo Tomago VS Ruby Rose (Completed) * Ruby VS Gon (By MegaMan Powah!!!!!) * Guts vs Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Hae Lin vs. Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose Vs. The Hunter * Inuyasha vs Ruby Rose (Completed) * Ruby Rose vs Isaac Clarke (By Rubai10) * Izuku Midoriya Vs. Ruby Rose * Jin VS Ruby * Ruby Rose vs Jonathan Joestar (Completed by Xtasyamphetamine) * Ruby Rose Vs. Kid Flash (By TheDoomGaze) * Ruby Rose vs Leonardo * Link vs Ruby Rose (By WeissMaus, Adopted by GalacticAttorney) * Ruby Rose VS Lucina (Commander Ghost) * Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose (Completed by ParaGoomba348) * Ruby Rose Vs Margaret Moonlight (By WarpyNeko930) * Mario vs Ruby Rose (By Pikells) * Ruby Rose vs Marluxia (Completed by 22kingdomheartsfan) * Ruby Rose VS Mikasa Ackerman * Ms. marvel (kamala khan) vs ruby rose (Completed) * Optimus Prime vs Ruby Rose (Completed) * Percy Jackson vs. Ruby Rose (Completed by DA BOSS33) * Ruby Rose vs Predator (By TheRandomguy016) * Ruby Rose VS Ragna the Bloodedge * Raiden vs Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs. Red Buster (Completed by RabbitTank46) * Ruby Rose vs Red Hood (Completed by Simbiothero) * Ruby Rose Vs Red Robin * Rin Okumura Vs Ruby Rose (Completed by Nier Hitshura) * Ruby Rose vs Robin (Teen Titans) (By Paladinporter) * Ruby Rose vs Ryuko Matoi (By J3RS3Yan931) (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs Scizor (Completed) * Ruby Rose vs. Scout (By BonBooker) * Ruby Rose vs. Serah Farron (By Shadow7615) * Serene VS Ruby Rose (By Thetmartens) * Ruby Rose vs. Shion Uzuki * Shirou Emiya vs. Ruby Rose (By Palantian) * Ruby Rose vs Simmons * Sin Cara VS Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose (Completed) * Ruby Rose vs Speed of Sound Sonic (Abandoned) * Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs SpongeBob Squarepants (Completed) * Ruby Rose vs Star Butterfly (Completed) * Steven Universe vs Ruby Rose (Completed by WarpStar930) * Tatsumi vs Ruby Rose (By SSS13) * Ruby Rose vs Terraria Guy (Completed by Thetrueheist) * Tracer vs Ruby Rose (Completed by Palainporter) * Ruby Rose vs Travis Touchdown * Ruby Rose VS Trish (by Uk Kook) * Ruby Rose VS Vincent Valentine (Completed by FriendlySociopath) * Ruby Rose Vs. Vox (By WarpyNeko930) * Ruby Rose vs Widowmaker * Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom (Completed by Maxevil) * Ruby Rose vs Wolf O' Donnell * Ruby Rose VS Zack Fair (By Commander Ghost) Battle Royale * Ruby Rose vs Izuku Midoriya vs Eruna Mikagura vs Atsuko Kagari * Team RWBY Battle Royale With Yang Xiao Long * Akame and Leone vs Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long vs Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric * Gon and Killua vs Ruby and Yang * Mario and Luigi vs Yang and Ruby * Ratchet & Clank VS Ruby & Yang * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long VS Zan and Jayna With Zwei * Ruby and Zwei vs Caboose and Freckles * Ken Amada & Koromaru vs Ruby Rose & Zwei (Completed) With Team RWBY * RWBY vs B★RS (Abandoned) * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * Four Knights of Gwyn vs Team RWBY * Team RWBY vs Lyoko Warriors * RWBY vs Red Ribbon Army (Abandoned) * RED Team vs Team RWBY * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs Team TOME (By WarpStar930 and Quantonaut) * TMNT VS RWBY * RWBY vs UNIB * RHG vs RWBY With Beacon * Beacon Academy vs Shibusen Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 18 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akihiro Dragoscale (Dragon King's Soul) * Akira Kurusu (Persona) * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) * Conner McKnight * Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) * Daredevil * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) * Erza Scarlet * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Ironhide (As Bayverse Version) * Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Kid Goku * Kneesocks Daemon * Komachi Onozuka (Touhou) * Magus (Chrono Trigger) * Miles Morales * Natsu Dragneel * Nice (Hamatora) * Noel Vermillion * Optimus Prime (As Animated Version) * Papyrus (Undertale) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * The Pursuer (Dark Souls) * Rachel Alucard * Renji Abarai * Rukia Kuchiki * Shantae * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Specter Knight (Shovel Knight) * Stocking Anarchy * Testament (Guilty Gear) * Troy Burrows * Tyler Navarro * XLR8 (Ben 10) * Youka Naze (Medaka Box) * Zasalamel (Soul Calibur) With Weiss Schnee * Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) With Yang Xiao Long * Celica A. Mercury and Konoe A. Mercury * Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi * Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Spider-Man and Wolverine * Tatsumi and Wave History Born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose (Who passed shortly after), Ruby grew up in Patch, outside Vale, where she spent her childhood training with her uncle and father at Signal and playing with her half-sister, Yang. She is a positive and friendly girl and is very skilled with her scythe, Crescent Rose. After a night stopping a robbery, she was accepted into Beacon Academy at age 15, where she became the leader of her team to train to be huntresses. After the Fall of Beacon, she discovered she possessed the power of the legendary Silver-Eyed warriors and traveled to Mistral with team JN(P)R. Following their triumph at Haven, Ruby and the rest of her allies have been moving towards Atlas to keep the Relic of Knowledge safe, only for her to discover newer revelations about her Silver Eyes and their power. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Full Name: Ruby Rose * Height: 5'2", 157 cm * Weight: Unknown * Birthday: October 31 * Residence: Patch, Vale * Training: Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Beacon Academy, Signal Academy * Age: 15 (Vol. 1-3), 16 (Vol. 4, 5), 17 (Vol. 6 onward) * Family: Yang Xiao Long (Older half-sister) Summer Rose (Deceased Mother), Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Qrow Branwen (Honorary Uncle), Zwei (Family pet dog) * Team RWBY (members): Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long * Team RNJR (members): Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren * Loves: WEAPONS * Semblance: Speed * Favorite food: Strawberries * Inspired by: Red Riding Hood Crescent Rose * A massive scythe. * Loves it like her own child. * Custom designed (Obviously). * Ruby's only conventional means of self-defense * The blade can change the angle. * Ridiculously oversized. * Transforms into a high-caliber sniper rifle. * Can cut through trees and Grimm with a single slash. * Can still fire in scythe mode. * Large enough to support her weight. * Strong recoil used in tandem with super-speed and is strong enough to slow falls. Silver Eyes * A hereditary trait from her mother. * A power gifted from the God of Light * Rumored to kill Grimm with a single stare. * Froze a Grimm Dragon (Comparable to Cinder Fall). * Heavily injured the Fall Maiden-empowered Cinder Fall. * For whatever reason, has an advantage over Maidens * Stunned Cinder momentarily, but not enough to incapacitate her. * Near exclusively effective against Grimm and can only be activated in their presence * Capable of petrifying Grimm or completely disintegrating them * Triggered by the user's desire to protect their loved ones and the light, countering the Grimm's thirst for destruction. Strength and Durability * Dragged a Nevermore (T-Rex size) up on a cliff (Had Weiss' help by defying gravity) and beheaded it. * Survived Roman's point-blank explosions. * Survived high falls. * Cut off Tyrian's stinger. Stamina and Toughness * Fought Beowolves for a whole day. * Resisted the effects of the Apathy for a great amount of time * Average endurance Hand to hand combat * Little experience * Almost completely incapable of self-defence, especially when she's been disarmed, but has improved somewhat * Currently trains under Ozpin (In Oscar's body) Speed * One of the fastest characters in the RWBY-verse (Her Semblance is her speed). * Can run on walls, and sprint and jump up on objects while they are falling in mid-air in seconds, alongside her team. * Took out a group of Grimm (Beowolfs) before her bullet shells landed on the ground ("Red" Trailer) * Ran up a cliff while dragging a Nevermore (Had Weiss' help by defying gravity). * Created a vacuum in a food fight. Moved and stopped just in front of a wall, the force of the wind blew a crater into the wall behind her. * Has mastered her semblance after Volume 3. * Maneuvered around missiles when fighting Cordovan's mech Intelligence and Experience * Teen experience. * A leader of her team. * Can come up with strategies in terms of battle planning and leadership teamwork on a fly. * Help her team, JNPR (Etc) fight against enemies. * BFRd Neopolitan with her quick thinking. * Has fought Grimms, other Beacon Academy teams, Soldiers, Robots, superior foes. Feats * Accepted into Beacon Academy at an early age (2 years early). * Killed a Nevermore (Had help from her team and JNPR earlier). * Won a food fight against Team JNPR. * Helped destroy a prototype of the Atlesian Paladin-290 with the aid of her fellow teammates (Especially Yang). * Killed a Beringel by herself. * Froze the Grimm Dragon with The Silver Eyes (Possibly comparable to Cinder Fall with Fall Maiden). ** This very same attack left Cinder mutilated. It is heavily implied Cinder has a crippling weakness to the Silver Eyes after fully absorbing the Fall Maiden's power. * Helped stop The Breach. * Helped Team RNJR kill the Nuckleavee Grimm. * She and her team/friends (RWBY) have finally reunited at Haven * Able to resist the power of the Apathy for an extended amount of time and destroy them with her Silver Eyes * Defeated a mechanical monster that had just only moments prior managed to one-shot Ragna the Bloodedge. (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle) * Momentarily petrified a Leviathan, a sea Grimm similar in size to the Wyvern at Beacon Faults * Still young and inexperienced. * Rather naive and air-headed. * Socially awkward. * She is almost completely incapable of self-defense without her weapon. ** Lost in a hand-to-hand bout with Yang. ** Also lost to a White Fang grunt when she was separated from Crescent Rose * Physically weak. * All her strategies and greatest feats were mostly due to teamwork and help. * Even with her superspeed, she can still be overwhelmed or tagged by other semblance users. * Overusing her Semblance drains energy. * Silver Eyes. ** Has little experience/control of it. ** Stated by Salem that her Silver Eyes is a crippling weakness to the Maidens' power for the users ** Really it's only ever been directly stated to be effective against Grimm and Maidens, implying that it may not be much of a threat against opponents who are neither ** She was knocked out the second time she tried to use this ability by Emerald ** Negative memories and thoughts clouding her mind can stall the activation Gallery Ruby kawaii.gif|Nyeh! RubyRoseMilk zpsb37dfc22.jpg pjs.png|Ruby in her PJs uniform.png|Ruby in her school uniform Nooo!.gif|Noooooooo! Ruby Rose.png Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Ruby's Slayer uniform Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom dress Red_trailer5.png|Ruby with Crescent Rose Ruby Rose - Trans.png|Full portrait Render chibi ruby rose by nemi20 by nemi20-d6rkbvw.png|Chibi Ruby RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette Ruby_emblem.png|Ruby's emblem ZHWJ1x.gif|SCREW THIS TREE IN PARTICULAR V3_12_00136.png|Ruby using the silver eyes tumblr_n98uuoaQpb1shdfeho1_500.gif|JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT! JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!!! nAaT8UU.gif|THIS IS FILTH! FIIILTH!!! CR_Transformation.gif|Crescent Rose transforming RWBY cartoonime.png|The origin Now that's a kitana!.png|Now THAT'S a katana! Ruby Rose (Cross Tag Battle).png|Ruby as she appears in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Crossover fighters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Snipers Category:Scythemen Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Warrior Category:Younger Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Healers Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Metahumans Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Siblings